


Alive

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: During the deleted scene from FC. "I'd rather read your lips." "Read it."





	Alive

_I'm still breathing_

_I'm still breathing,_

_I'm still breathing_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

**Alive-Sia**

"Good evening." Charles said after Moira opened the door and smiled, although he was feeling nervous inside, which was new. Moira Mactaggert was messing with him somehow.

"That's not very professional." The young woman in front of him said, folding her arms and staring at him, her face unreadable, but Charles could read in her mind that the truth was different.

She moistened her lips for a second, feeling her attraction for him grow, being so close to him in that deserted hall, but she stayed firm and continued to stare at him.

Charles then decided to play with her a little, raising two fingers to his head and said amused, snapping his fingers:

"Abracadabra!"

And Moira saw him disappear before her wide eyes.

"Charles?" She called out, confused and surprised. Confused that he had given up so easily and surprised for not knowing that his mutation allowed him to disappear.

She went to the hallway, looking around for him, and then she gave up, running a hand through her hair that she knew he liked so much and turned around, into the metal room she had been installed, shaking that attraction from her mind when then she saw Charles sitting on one of the yellow beds there, looking comfortable and amused.

"Oh!" The small smile escaped her lips as she walked toward him, staring at him in a mixture of curiosity and frustration:

"That is insane. How did you do that?"

Charles found her even more beautiful frustrated, her face slightly red and the auburn hair he liked swinging over her shoulders, and he was sure he wanted more than anything to kiss those lips, pressed in a thin line, with nude lipstick, staring at him.

"I altered what your beautiful mind thought you saw." He said with his accent that made Moira took a deep breath, watching him cross-legged, staring at her amused, but there was passion in his eyes too and Moira took another deep breath, knowing that this wasn't a game, no matter how much they wanted it to be:

"Look, I know you can read my mind, what I want to do and what I should do." She told him slowly, but she knew that at that moment she couldn't keep her face free of expression or control her thoughts about her attraction to him, seeing him smile but she said anyway:

"This is my job, Charles."

He stood up slowly and stood inches away from her face, their bodies touching and causing shivers in both and he said honestly, his blue eyes fixed on her chocolate's:

"Understandable, and I want you to know that I completely respect your decisi-"

"Read my mind now." She interrupted him, pressed her lips together and managing to keep her face unreadable, staring at him and Charles, more attract due their proximity, admitted:

"I'd rather read your lips."

"Read it."

But in the middle of the 'no' that she tried to command in her brain, Charles saw in her mind her attraction to him and the fear of getting involved and sabotaging their partnership in the mission but he knew that an attraction and a feeling like that was emerging between them could turn into something beautiful and he said:

"I read your no, but I also read your attraction." He answered honestly and her lips parted as he continued, his voice filled with sincerity: "And something like that happens in one in a million and we must live it, to hold on to it, my dear. I want to live this feelings, what about you?"

Charles's lips were very closer to hers, and he closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling her sweet scent, leaving the decision in the agent's hands, and Moira's lips parted again, staring at him, and then she raised her hands, gently holding his face with both hands, whispering:

"I want to live it, Charles."

Charles opened his eyes, seeing Moira with a beautiful smile and he smiled, stroking her hair with one hand and going to her nape and the other went to her waist and their lips found each other in a sweet and slow kiss, making their hearts beat fast.

Moira closed her eyes, caressing his face, feeling Charles deepen the kiss, his hand on her waist putting more pressure on her and she parted her lips, receiving his tongue.

That kiss seemed to have made any other kiss seem ordinary to Moira, not only because Charles knew what to do with his attributes, but there were so many feelings in the kiss that she felt like she was made of jelly in the telepath's arms as her hands ran down his back, scratching him over his jacket. She wanted more from him.

Charles's hand on her waist slowly raised, inside her blazer and her shirt, stopping beneath her bare waist, being swamped by what Moira wanted, and reading her feelings, how much she wanted to make Charles feel at least half of what he was making her feel and he smiled, nibbling at her lower lip.

They walked toward one of the beds that were there and Charles sat down, interrupting the kiss and admiring the beautiful, almost black, chocolate eyes that closed as she caught her breath, standing between his legs and stroking his hair with both hands, while Charles buried his face on her chest, smelling her perfume and unbuttoning the two buttons of her blazer.

Moira opened her eyes as she raised her arms and he threw the blazer and her shirt in a corner and then she opened her bra, getting rid of it and Charles admired her, finding her more beautiful than ever, his body reacting to hers and he smiled, his hands rising from her waist to her breasts and stroking them gently, seeing what she liked, before he began massaging them and feeling them react.

"Charles..." She moaned her face flushed, placing her hands on his shoulders to lean, closing her eyes and feeling his hands on her breasts and he whispered passionately:

"You're beautiful, Moira..."

Moira's hands began to slip his jacket, interrupting the caresses and she removed his jacket, then opened the buttons of his shirt as he watched her, feeling his body catch fire every time her hand brushed against his skin and she began to massage his chest, making him fall on the bed while she kept making circular movements on his chest and Charles grabbed her by the waist, bringing her up and kissing her, feeling one of her hands lower to his pants, caressing his covered member, squeezing him and Charles grunted.

Minutes later, Charles got rid of the rest of his clothes, and Moira, standing, made a show for him, unzipping her skirt and dropping it on the floor, and then she took off her heels and Charles held her hand, guiding her back to the bed, standing over her and they both smiled, Moira massaging his back and Charles with one hand propped up beside her head and the other, stroking her hair and he asked, wanting to make sure it was what she wanted, hearing it from her mouth:

"Are you sure?"

"Absolute Charles." She answered confidently and then moaned as she felt one of Charles's hands caressing her center, provoking her and using two fingers, before he felt Moira ready and then, they became one.

The couple stared at each other for a moment, breathing, and then when Moira signaled, Charles started to move, one hand entwining with hers and the two kissed passionately, finding their rhythm and feeling more alive than ever, and Charles lowered his lips to her breast, kissing it as she grabbed his hair, moaning his name as her muscles tightened around his member, before he rose his lips again to kiss her with passion.

Minutes later, Moira was in Charles's arms, under the yellow covers, and he stroked her hair with his free hand, smiling and feeling more and more in love with her, while Moira had the back of her hand pressed against her lips, smiling, lost in thoughts and in her love for the telepath.

"Wow, Charles..."

"You are wonderful, my dear..." He murmured and then kissed her lips and looked into her beautiful eyes, asking a little nervous: "I know I should have proposed this first, but would you like to have dinner with me today in my room?"

Moira smiled and kissed his lips, feeling his arms embrace her more:

"I would love to."

The couple got up from the bed and Moira wrapped herself on the sheet, standing in front of Charles, who was putting his pants and shirt on and then he smiled, meeting her eyes and kissing her.

Moira smiled, nibbling at his bottom lip as she stroked his hair, feeling his hands stroking her back over the sheet, massaging her muscles in a sensual but loving way, before breaking the kiss.

Charles then smiled and left to get ready for dinner, and Moira let her arms fall to her sides, smiling and feeling as if her heart melted.

At eight o'clock Moira stopped in front of Charles's elegant bedroom in a beautiful olive dress and she smoothed her hair anxiously and when she reached for the door, it opened and Charles, elegant, smiled, admiring Moira and giving her a beautiful smile.

"Good evening, Charles..."

"Goodnight dear, you look beautiful." He said, admiring the dress and then, looking at her tenderly, seeing her soft expression and then his mind, watching her remember their wonderful moments from only a few hours ago and said: "Your beautiful mind always surprising me."

"My lips can surprise you as well."


End file.
